brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/2 May 2012
11:32 *hands topher REALLY CHEESY Mac and Cheese* 11:32 :P 11:33 The more cheese the better! 11:33 i think i'm having that for dinner tonight!! haha!! 11:33 scratch that really uber duber juicey HAMBURGAR! 11:33 anyway, have u heard that they're making a book about the lego batman universe. 11:33 Yup. 11:33 yes 11:33 I look forward to it. 11:33 i like it cligra! 11:34 Anyhow, I must be going. 11:34 Bye! 11:34 why by o/ 11:34 What's that on your avatar? 11:34 :O 11:34 A Hobo It Lokks Like 11:34 *looks 11:34 i can't wait until that harry potter character dictionary comes out!! 11:34 Oh. 11:35 comes out in June this year!! 11:35 i can't wait for LB2 11:35 It's a beggar/hunchback! 11:35 wat's LB2 11:35 comes out in junet his year 11:35 LEGO Batman 2 11:35 i can't wait for that to!! 11:36 2012 is a great year. good year for legos and a good year for movies!! 11:36 i gotta go bye 11:36 Derp 11:36 haha 11:36 bye 11:36 bai o/ 11:37 what are warns for 11:39 (lol) 11:55 CJC is blocked. 11:55 :/ 11:57 O_O he is 11:58 why? 12:14 Hello! 12:14 Hi 12:37 Hello guys! 12:37 Mod party! 12:37 XD 12:37 It ended. 12:38 It did? 12:38 We have 5 mods here... 12:38 No 3 12:38 and a bot 12:38 And a knight 12:38 :P 12:38 And an admin. 12:38 Bug is the only Mod. XD 12:38 Wait. 12:38 You're a Mod? 12:39 I have a star, don't I? 12:39 :o 12:39 ;o 12:39 What? 12:39 I can be a good mod... 12:39 The only problemo is that I can't see the banning feature 12:40 I click Knight for instance 12:40 Only contributions, pm, and user profile pop up 12:40 You can't ban mods 12:41 Ah, that makes sense 12:41 So yeah 12:42 I am the newest mod 12:42 If Grovyl makes it, then he will be the newest mod 12:42 He needs to be tallied now I think 12:43 gtg 12:44 bye guys 12:44 o/ 12:46 Heyo 12:47 Hello 01:06 hello o/ 01:11 bye... o/ 01:12 me :( 01:12 (crying) 01:12 they all are gone 02:00 hello 02:01 how d'ya make smileys? 02:01 with :) 02:01 *:)* 02:02 :) 02:02 or :D 02:02 that didn't work 02:03 ok :) ;D 02:03 :D 02:03 ;) 02:04 ;) 02:04 i'm bored 02:04 hi Z! 02:05 hi Ajraddatz! 02:06 herro 02:06 o/ 02:06 o/ 02:07 try (cool ) 02:07 (cool) 02:07 hey guys I am a Community Conciler 02:07 noice 02:07 (cool) 02:07 i gtg 02:07 bye 02:07 o/ 02:07 o/ 02:08 hey guys! 02:08 Ajr Pm 02:08 :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D 02:09 no spam warning 1 02:09 what? 02:09 not spam over use or emoctions 02:09 oh 02:10 so.... 02:11 what d'ya think of the NRG ninjas? 02:11 good 02:11 Ajr... are you still here? 02:12 wait he's not 02:12 just good? :S 02:12 no more then good 02:13 then how much? great? excellent? awesome? 02:14 Hello Coreadventurez, I am Bob Bricks, I am a Community Conciler, and always willing to help all new users, if you need help contact me here. 02:14 ok 02:14 and Awesome 02:15 sooo...... 02:15 so.... 02:16 hey! 02:16 do you plan to come back and help edit here? 02:16 yes 02:16 yay!!! 02:16 so, what should I edit? 02:17 would you like to make reviews on LEGO products? 02:17 hmm..... maybe 02:17 if you are interested please, post a few here!!! 02:18 on Brick Critics 02:19 how dya make a logo for ur wiki? 02:19 you have to make one sustomly 02:19 I can help if you would like 02:20 that'd be great!!!!! :D 02:20 so do you have a design idea? 02:21 yeah 02:21 okay 02:21 what is it? 02:21 like colors or pics you want added or a special font 02:21 well... hmmm.. ninjago? 02:22 any special charecters inmind? 02:22 yes, Sensei Wu 02:23 okay 02:23 any of the snakes 02:23 ???? 02:23 yes, Skales 02:23 okay 02:24 anymore? 02:24 anymore ninjas or snakes? 02:24 both? 02:25 yes anymore snakes or ninjas? 02:25 oh... and whats the wiki's name? 02:26 Legofan100 02:26 oh i saw that wiki nice 02:26 any special font? 02:27 the same one you have 02:27 theone on critics? 02:27 yes 02:27 okay 02:28 so? 02:28 give me 5 - 10 minutes 02:28 ok 02:40 hello o/ 02:48 I don'tknow if i Can get the 100 part 02:48 in that lettering 02:49 hello? 02:50 than instead write "one hundred" 02:50 oS 02:50 O/ 02:51 hello? 02:52 hey Bob Bricks, do you want to discuss this in my chat? 02:52 um... don't care up to you 02:53 ok http://legofan100.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 02:56 you joining my chat (Bob Bricks) 02:58 bye everybody! o/ 03:23 g2g bye o 03:23 o/ 03:31 Hello.Anyone there? o/ 03:44 Heya 03:45 Gotta go 04:02 o/ 04:02 hello, anybody there? 04:03 hello? LUWikiBot? 04:04 guess nobody's there o/ 04:04 bye! 04:12 hi 04:12 ? 04:12 HelllLOOOO? 04:30 o/ 04:31 hello, anybody there/ 04:31 ? 05:13 hey 05:23 hello? 05:27 o/ 05:28 ... 05:28 hello! 05:28 o/ 05:28 Hey 05:28 what's up? 05:28 Nothing much 05:28 ok 05:28 Hi Clone 05:29 Hello Cm o/ 05:29 CM* 05:29 hello CGCJ, o/ 05:31 hey clone! o/ 05:31 why did you just leave the chat/ 05:31 ? 05:31 clone? 05:33 I didn't leave 05:33 It's a glitch 05:34 That guy left 05:34 o/ 05:35 Cz 05:35 Clone 05:35 Hi Korpuffin o/ 05:36 Hello Korppufin o / 05:36 o/ * 05:43 ... 05:48 So what to talk about? 05:49 Dunno 05:51 Ok 05:52 :p 05:52 Happy with BoTM nomination? 05:53 Yes 05:54 My second time being nominated 05:54 First time failed 05:54 Like me :p 05:54 It took me 3 nominations. 05:56 Im sure i will get it this time 05:56 Same 06:00 .. 06:00 o/ 06:00 hello 06:00 o/ 06:00 goodbye o/ 06:01 Ok 06:53 Don't think i am winning Krypton son set :| 06:54 everytime i attack, i lose 3 lives and the enemy earns studs 06:55 Krypton son set? 06:56 Berrybrick's game 06:56 Berybrick has a game? 06:57 yes http://brickipediagames.wikia.com/wiki/Krypton_SonSet 06:59 Oh i avoid that wiki 07:04 ok ;) 07:08 I have to go now 07:08 Bye o/ 07:08 chat is dead :P 07:08 bye o/ 07:27 Hi. 07:27 I have installed so many mods for Minecraft, I can't install another one without messing with block IDs. 07:28 Someone should make a mod that tells you what Block IDs are currently being used. 07:28 ok 07:30 Lets see if I can install Pokemobs because my brother really wants that mod. I fear that if I don't install that mod, he will try to install it and then *Boom* 07:31 I know what you mean. 07:32 I have LoTR and The Hobbit worlds in Minecraft 07:32 Lets see if Custom Mob Spawners will work. 07:33 YAYZ IT DIDN'T CRASH 07:33 Now to try Pokemobs. 07:33 hi o/ 07:33 Welcome to chat. 07:33 what's up 07:35 http://www.minecraftforum.net/topic/519098-125-the-official-pokemobs/ How do I install that? 07:35 NVM 07:35 hi Legoboy o/ 07:35 There is a readme.txt and the folders tell you what to do. 07:35 hi o/ 07:35 : P :) 07:35 :D 07:36 Resources copied. 07:36 Now for the .jar stuff. 07:37 I love 7-zip. It is the best archive software ever. It does have a small problem with folders, however. 07:38 LOLZ I forgot to extract it. 07:39 bye 07:41 I hope this works. 07:41 Well I am off to Block ID land. 07:42 Now with a free ticket to headache land. : P :) 07:43 Well I can't change Pokemobs.cfg 07:43 So I have to change Railcraft and likely other mods as well. 07:45 ERR I CAN'T EDIT THAT PART 07:45 *Boom sounds in background* : P :) 07:46 I have to deal with 122 .class file, not my idea of fun. 07:47 Wait I made a backup. 07:47 YAYZ I don't have to stay up all night and morning. 07:48 AHH! I LOST THE BACKUP! 07:48 ERRR!! 07:48 Well I am going to be sleepy tomorrow. 07:50 I just have to find the key files that cause Pokemobs to load. 07:50 And reinstall Turob-Model-Thingy. 07:53 There I removed the key files. 07:53 Turbo-Model-Thingy is working again. 08:00 Hi. 08:24 Hi CM o/ 08:24 Finally someone says something. 08:27 ... 08:40 .. 08:42 ..... 08:42 Bye. 08:44 Hi everyone. 08:44 hi o/ 08:45 hIYA jIM 08:45 hi o/ 08:45 *Hiya 08:45 I saw your idea for an RPG game CM. 08:45 :D 08:46 Jim - PM 08:46 I thought it was good, but take no offense, I thought the bit about involing Lego Agents with space was a bit of a dumb idea... 08:47 *involving 08:47 Jim, the RPG you suggested is in the works by me and Clig 08:47 Me and Cligra already have the idea, sorry 08:47 D: 08:47 My idea is better! :P 08:47 A Monster Fighters RPG! :D 08:47 We have pretty much the sane name 08:48 Blood Moon 08:48 ): 08:48 now I'm sad... 08:48 Can you see my PM? 08:49 yes, I have 08:51 k 08:55 so... 08:55 You nominated me :D 08:56 brb 08:56 gtg 08:57 C-ya later 08:57 sorry, internet went down a sec. :S 08:57 D: 09:05 I g2g, dinner. 09:19 ... 09:28 ... 09:33 :P 10:13 Here ye, here ye! 10:20 hi knight o/ 10:21 shall i use a quote from the hobbit? 10:22 Sure. 10:23 Thorin: Thorin and Company at your service. Dwalin,Balin,Kili,Fili,Dori,Nori, And Ori,Oin Sir,and gloin sir, 10:24 Calling Bifur and Bofur,and bomber! 10:24 Bombur* 10:24 Bombur:At your service.. 10:24 From the animated hobbit :) 10:25 Ah. 10:26 Heya 10:27 Hi 10:27 hi o/ 10:27 hi o/ 10:27 Hi. 10:27 How are you? 10:28 Good. 10:28 http://www.roblox.com/Marble-Man-ORGINAL-Aperantly-have-to-put-that-place?id=25573589 10:28 :D 10:48 hey 10:48 Hiya 10:48 do u play roblox 10:49 YA 10:49 *Ya 10:49 But not on this computer 10:49 oh 10:49 I play ROBLOX!. :O 10:49 i'll make an account now 10:55 <4DaWin> SUP FELLAS? 10:55 ..hI 10:55 *Hi 10:55 <4DaWin> WHAT YOU KISSIN'? 10:55 ...Nothing... 10:55 10:55 <4DaWin> oh ye? 10:56 <4DaWin> wanna go? 10:56 o/ 10:56 Hi Drew 10:56 <4DaWin> Sup Mickey 10:56 ... 10:56 Derp. 10:56 <4DaWin> YOU <3 MLP? 10:57 It's not bad 10:57 <4DaWin> gay 10:57 Thanks :) 10:57 Warn 1 10:57 <4DaWin> Because you're gay I getz warn? 10:57 ._. 10:57 -_- 10:57 <4DaWin> I no u <3 me 10:57 <4DaWin> i no u care 10:58 <4DaWin> but justin beiber, he's a gurl 10:58 Even if he was gay, it wouldn't be bad. 10:58 exactly 10:58 *E 10:58 <4DaWin> SHUT UP 10:58 We should respect others. 10:58 Respect others? What are you on :p 10:59 I'm not saying being straight is bad. 10:59 But gay isn't either. 10:59 Stop using it as an insult. 10:59 <4DaWin> I <3 my gurls 10:59 It may offend others. 10:59 <4DaWin> CzechMate <3 boyz 10:59 <4DaWin> hez gay 10:59 o_o 10:59 -_- 10:59 Jesus, people, just don't feed troll 10:59 <4DaWin> Jeezuz suckz 10:59 gtg bye 10:59 Ignore him 11:00 :/ 11:01 Finally... 11:02 Ya 11:03 Drew? 11:10 Yup? 11:11 Piecaek ! 11:11 Whoa... 11:11 Oh :P 11:11 P 11:11 I 11:11 E 11:11 C 11:11 A 11:11 E 11:11 K! 11:11 Sup Piecaek ? 11:11 You kickbanned him 11:11 I would have kickbanned him awhile ago :P 11:11 :P 11:11 Drew, you should see my wiki. 11:11 I <3 Drew 11:11 It's epic. 11:13 ._. 11:13 Like my pun? 11:13 Castle FTW 11:13 :D 11:13 Kingdumbs for the lose. 11:13 Kingdumbs - For the loss 11:13 El, Oh El. 11:14 :p 11:15 gtg 11:19 Rats live on no evil star. 11:21 Racecar. 11:30 :) 11:32 Sup 11:32 hi o/ 11:32 nice gif 11:32 When are you gonna make the comics? 11:32 As soon as Berry respons to my avatar. :) 11:33 Your avatar makes me think of Dr. Overbuild from LU XD 11:34 Well Ock and Overbuild do look alike,. 11:34 :) 11:35 Gotta go. 11:35 bye o/ 01:18 hi 01:31 I gtg in a second 01:31 Luwiki mod party! 01:34 Hello 01:35 Are you there 01:36 O/ 01:36 Hello 01:36 How are you? o/ 01:36 Good and you 01:36 Good, thanks. 01:37 So... 01:48 Hello. 01:49 Hello 02:30 hi LU 02:40 Hey 02:46 NOOO! i missed Br1ck :'( 03:17 Hello 03:18 hello 03:22 hello 03:23 Hello 04:05 Hello Skp o/ 04:06 How are you? 04:06 I'm good thanks, you? :) 04:07 I'm good too 04:08 I see Cligra became a councillor. 04:09 And somehow Bob Bricks and Creeper S did too... 04:09 Yeah 04:10 I didn't even get the message 04:57 HELLO 05:22 BUGq 05:23 BUG! O/ * 05:25 <1999bug> Hi 05:26 Hello 05:27 Hello 05:27 o/ 05:28 anyone there 05:28 :) 05:29 <1999bug> Yes 05:34 Brb 05:35 Ok 05:38 <1999bug> I made a new playlist for MOCs 05:38 <1999bug> http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLC8620EA275B5BAC6&feature=plcp 05:55 Cool 05:55 Brb 06:05 Back 06:06 <1999bug> Kewl story 06:07 what story? 06:08 <1999bug> IDK 06:08 <1999bug> 3= 06:12 Lol ok 06:16 Hello o/ 06:17 Hi Bobby 06:17 o/ 06:34 Bug still here? 06:36 <1999bug> Yeah 06:37 Oh good 06:45 -_- 06:47 HELLO? 06:48 just idiots here 06:48 away idiots 06:48 HELLO? 06:48 warn 1 don't call us idiots 06:49 im so scared now 06:49 aaaarghhhh 06:54 HELLOOOOOOO? 06:55 just because im here doesnt mean you have to monitor me 06:56 just cause im here doesnt mean you have to monitor me! 06:56 Warn 2 spam 06:58 kto jest polakiem 07:00 I'm sorry but can you speak English 07:00 HI Drew o/ 07:00 Hi* 07:00 wiesz z jakiej strony można znaleść lego star wars universe 07:01 I 07:01 I can't understand you* 07:01 os gresh 07:01 free speech and all 07:01 If you can, please type in English 07:02 od gresh 250 07:02 strone 07:02 If you can't im sorry but i won't be able to chat with you 07:02 google translate time! 07:02 co wpisać 07:03 Proszę udać się do Wiki LEGO polskiego jeśli nie możesz mówić po angielsku. 07:03 Oh :P 07:03 To late :P 07:03 nie 07:03 Oh :P 07:03 i can speak Klingon if it helps! 07:03 Nvm :P 07:03 jak 07:04 :P 07:04 Seriously, stop 07:04 Stop? 07:04 co 07:04 Stop using different languages 07:04 Don't wanna be an American idiot. 07:04 You can only use English here 07:05 What if they don't know English 07:05 Don't want a nation controlled by the media. 07:05 He does... 07:05 How do you know Drew 07:05 ? 07:06 powiedz jaka to strona lego z tą grą od gresha250 07:06 drew is chuck norris? 07:06 of brickipedia? 07:06 Last warning... 07:06 what? sorry? 07:06 What's Chuck Norris 07:06 Not you 07:06 The guy speaking other languages :P 07:06 ja 07:07 being called the chuck norris of brickipedia is a compliment 07:07 Good :P 07:07 Hmm... 07:07 How long should that be for? 07:07 3 days? 07:07 whos warning? 07:07 oh this guy 07:07 or 5 days? 07:08 depends on what hes said 07:08 3 days I guess :P 07:08 Cuz there is no 5 days 07:08 And spamming isn't that bad I suppose 07:08 He was just talking about Bionicle 07:08 is it foreign swearing or something? 07:08 That wasn't spam 07:08 or just spam? 07:09 What do you mean, Clone? 07:10 Your saying that another language that you can't understand is spam 07:10 Which it isn't 07:11 But this is an English wiki... 07:11 And he was using a translator 07:11 To do things we're not allowed 07:11 How do you know? 07:11 He used multiple languages 07:11 At least 5 07:11 And they might not have known this was an English wiki 07:12 Well... 07:12 Hello! 07:12 I told them it was 07:12 In English and the language they where using most 07:12 Polish I think :P 07:12 Hi o/ 07:12 I love Lego. :) 07:12 So they could have been Polish? 07:12 you dont say? 07:13 They where using German and... 07:13 I hate it when people call it legos. 07:13 Other languages, too :P 07:13 Me too, Spikesword 07:13 It's LEGO. Not legos. LEGO. 07:13 joel schumacher couldve made the batman film series bettter but he didnt 07:13 I have TONS of LEGO Star wars. 07:13 I think we all do Drew* 07:13 i could be alien but that doesnt mean i am 07:13 I have the trade federation MTT 07:14 :P 07:14 I meant I hate it when people say lego 07:14 Hailfire and spider droid 07:14 Instead of LEGO :P 07:14 Nute Gunrays Shuttle 07:14 My droid army is HUGE 07:14 Hi Mat o/ 07:14 Hi 07:14 o/ 07:14 I have the AAT 07:14 How are you? 07:14 I have Ashokas starfighter 07:15 Naboo starfighter with vulture droid 07:15 I have Hyena bomber droid 07:15 I'm getting Emperor Palpatines shuttle 07:16 I G2G 07:16 whoah 07:16 Good, You? @Mat 07:16 we dont need a big list 07:16 C-ya 07:16 Hai! :3 07:16 Me too 07:16 brb 07:16 Neither do we need you complaining Ezio 07:16 Oh and two assassin droid battle packs 07:16 two? 07:16 yep :3 07:16 why two? 07:17 Because I want a big squad I dunno 07:17 Because two is a number. 07:17 Sadly I have to buy it all with my own money :( 07:17 Or get it as a gift 07:17 Ezio? 07:17 yes? 07:17 Ooh I got the newest general grievous' starfighter 07:18 Hi Itnakk o/ 07:18 Irnakk* 07:18 Why did they put in Nahdar? 07:18 You not know me? 07:18 what? 07:18 Why not Kenobi 07:18 Nahdar is just lazy 07:18 Why not Hanhar? 07:18 Or Mira? 07:18 Od I'm being serious 07:18 Clone,PM 07:18 Perhaps Kreia? 07:18 Sorry. 07:18 Irnakk i haven't got one 07:18 They should have included Obi-Wan Kenobi 07:19 Oh I also have the snowtrooper battle pack 07:19 I'm actually referencing KOTOR 2. Hanhar, Kreia and Mira were all characters in that game. 07:19 Cool. :3 07:19 I have a lot of LEGO. :P 07:19 i dont know you irnakk 07:19 Same here. I have a lot of classics. 07:19 I just made an account to talk about it. :p 07:19 Irnakk re send the PM 07:20 But they're all jumbled. 07:20 I have new stuff 07:20 The only old set I have is one I got for christmas when I was 3 07:20 I really like mah stuff that I made by combinding some broken stuff. 07:20 It's The Final Battle 2 07:20 With the old stormtrooper' 07:20 I pretended he was a god when I was 3 07:21 I knew nothing about Star Wars 07:21 XD 07:21 Bell rang gtg 07:21 Bye 07:21 xD 07:21 D: 07:21 Bye 07:21 But I'm alone... 07:21 What bell? 07:21 School bell 07:21 oh no! 07:21 I'm 13. 07:21 Clone hates me... 07:21 Oh your American? 07:21 Ezio hates me... 07:21 im 13 too 07:21 i dont 07:21 Canadian. 07:21 Please don't say your age here 07:22 Yeah, in America school ended about 52 minutes ago. 07:22 cuz of pedos? 07:22 07:22 y cant i say my age? 07:22 I'll simply do the opposite then. I'm not 13. 07:23 Definitley not. 07:23 I 07:23 lul 07:23 I'm also not a liar. 07:23 Hi Mat o/ 07:23 No because its common sense 07:23 im not 987.5 07:23 what, you knwo I;m 13 and canadian that narrows it down 07:23 im 13 and british 07:24 How many 13 yr old canadians are there? like, 4? 07:24 discombobulate that sherlock! 07:24 llulz, its fine 07:25 Bye 07:25 brick o/ 07:25 bye 07:25 bye 07:25 Hi Berry o/ 07:25 hi berry bye clone 07:26 Why bye me? 07:26 I'm not leaving 07:27 i dont care 07:27 You don't care about what? 07:27 (facepalm) 07:28 *facepalm* 07:33 Hello 07:33 O/ 07:33 Hi o/ 07:33 hey 07:34 Hi Bobby o/ 07:35 Iam not looking forward to tomorrow 07:35 Why? 07:36 PI have chemistry 07:36 And my teacher is crap 07:37 What is wrong with chemistry? 07:37 He spends half the lesson complaining how badly we do the homework so we have hardly any time to do the practical which the home work is based on 07:38 Also when some when someone was explaining why a lot was missing from his book our teacher said "we have all heard your sad sob story" which is inappropriate as it was exactly 1 month on from when his brother died 07:38 :( 07:39 Now that sounds harsh 07:39 that IS harsh 07:40 He also has openly called our class the stupidest class he as ever taught 07:41 Considring all the other teachers say we are a great class to teach 07:42 Sounds like that teacher needs to be sacked 07:42 That what we are trying to do :p 07:46 hi 07:46 Hi Spy o/ 07:46 Hi! 07:46 I just finished welding a broadfork together 07:47 Yeesh, Brick, your teacher sounds like a pain in the neck. 07:50 (frustrated) 07:51 ? 07:51 What? 07:51 Why (frustrated) ? 07:53 Hush is in LB2! :D 07:53 Source? 07:53 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120502153906/lego/images/2/23/Batman_dictionary-5.jpg 07:54 I was frustrated because nobody was talking. I was confused cuz the emote didn't appear when I entered it in. 07:54 Poison Ivy is there too, but she's more expected 07:54 Oh 07:54 There's also a bit on Catwoman 07:54 :D you can race and make your own character in LB2 07:55 And it references to The Penguin, but that would be reading into it too much if you used that as a source 07:55 Hello. 07:56 hi 07:58 I'm still hoping that Huntress is in the game, but I'm not expecting that. :/ 07:58 Berrybrick PM 07:59 I'm making a custom series of minifigures 08:00 Cool 08:03 you know, why is calling someone "white" not racist? 08:03 That's nice 08:03 but calling someone "black" is? 08:03 That's nice 08:04 <_< 08:04 Okay...... 08:07 I want Michael Lane Azrael in the new LEGO Batman game :) 08:07 I don't think they'd use Lane. 08:08 Unless it's Lois. :P 08:08 And Jean-Paul? 08:09 More likely, but I'd still be surprised. Just because Jean-Paul was the once used in LB though. 08:09 o/ 08:10 Hi Drew o/ 08:11 Well,Michael Lane is on my wish list for characters in the game :) 08:11 H drew o/ 08:11 hi drew 08:12 At this point, my only wishlist is Batgirl, Nightwing, Green Arrow, and Huntress. 08:12 Hi Drew. 08:13 I wouldn't mind Azrael though. 08:13 I can see Batgirl and Nightwing being in it but not sure about the others 08:14 Green Arrow, maybe as he's one of the heroes Batman works with most frequently who isn't a member of the Batman Family (only second to Superman). I don't see Huntress happening either, but she's a Justice League AND Batman Family member. 08:14 My wishlist is Gordon,the Fatty from Batman Begins,Liam Neeson Ra's al Ghul,Firefly, Michael Lane Azrael :) 08:15 Forgot about Gordon, but he'll probably appear. 08:15 Well,i hate they giv the DS version more characters 08:16 I do too. :/ 08:16 Well, every Lego game for the DS has more characters. 08:17 Yep 08:17 Evil DS XD 08:18 :P 08:18 This is unrelated, but what is a rollbacker? 08:18 I'll bet the DS has Green Arrow... 08:18 Magic 08:18 Oh,almost forgot, i want Bob in it,too :) 08:18 Who is he? :/ 08:19 The fat Joker Right-man from the 1989 film :) 08:19 Oh 08:21 Anyone going to answer my question? 08:21 I doubt they will put Azrael in it,except for the DS version -.-' 08:21 I did, magic 08:22 And yep, you are probably right, if at all. 08:22 Maybe his parts will be available in the character creator again though? 08:23 They did in the original one 08:23 Yep 08:23 hence the again 08:23 Oh yeah 08:23 Well,the sword can not be used in the character creator 08:23 At least you'd have him though. 08:24 I have the original LEGO Batman on DS 100% complete on DS 08:24 Better than not at all (but the lack of weapons in the character creator bugged me too (eyeroll) ) 08:24 And it took me a lot of work in the original batman game 08:27 I want the arkham city michael lane azrael :D 08:28 Anyone here? 08:28 list of custom minifigures: 08:28 08:28 Gardener w/ shears 08:28 08:28 Farmer w/ pitchfork 08:28 08:28 Scarecrow on pole 08:28 08:28 Camera man w/ camera 08:28 08:28 News caster w/ microphone 08:28 08:28 Camper w/ backpack & walking stick 08:28 08:28 Miner w/ pickaxe & gold 08:28 08:28 Bicyclist w/ bicycle 08:28 08:28 Treasure hunter w/ metal detector 08:28 08:28 Teacher w/ apple 08:28 08:28 Hunter w/ rifle 08:28 08:28 Thomas Alva Edison w/ lightbulb 08:28 08:28 Chinese Coolie w/ hoe and rice plant 08:28 08:28 Knight w/ armor, helmet, sword & shield 08:28 08:28 Jogger w/ water bottle 08:28 08:28 Ice cream man w/ ice cream cone and dipper 08:30 hi cligra 08:30 Hey. 08:31 Hello Cligra o/ 08:31 How are you? 08:31 Spy please don't spam 08:31 ok 08:31 Hello 08:31 Hi Cligra o/ 08:31 Why are MEGA BLOK figures dumd? 08:31 dumb 08:32 because they're BLOK-heads 08:32 Because you're biased? 08:32 >_< 08:32 Per BB, although I do agree with Spy. :P 08:32 User_blog:SuperSpyX/May_contest 08:33 Hello 08:33 O/ 08:33 I miss the community thing that showed recent blog activity 08:33 hi 08:33 Hi Bobby 08:33 o/ 08:35 Berrybrick you got me playing LEGO Batamn DS now :P 08:35 Batman* 08:35 Hi Irnakk o/ 08:35 I've been playing the first when I'm bored. :/ 08:35 :) 08:36 I g2g 08:36 cya 08:36 Bye. 08:36 Bye! 08:36 SSX out 08:36 SSX out 08:36 I try and mix it up by using Catwoman as a replacement for Robin. It actually works sometimes. 08:36 Er 08:36 Drew1200 out 08:36 :/ 08:42 Soo.....] 08:42 hello 08:42 Hey. 08:42 Hello 08:43 Hush and Poison Ivy confirmed for LB2, so we were talking about that mostly. :/ 08:43 Oh sorry for not typing much im playing LEGO Batman on DS 08:43 :P 08:44 Bye 08:44 I used to have that game for my DS. 08:45 Hello. 08:45 Hey. 08:45 Hi o/ 08:52 Tip: Stop using Firefox. 08:53 I use Firefox (eyeroll) 08:54 Me? 08:55 Well, isn't it what causes the glitch as some of your friends say? 08:55 No 08:57 Then what causes it? 08:57 I don't know 09:00 hi 09:01 this link brought me to chat... 09:01 i wanted to look up sometin 09:19 hi 09:23 This is strange. No one here! 09:29 Jello 09:29 Hallo! 09:29 I got new LEGO today! 09:29 Tell me what!! 09:29 Samurai X? 09:29 09:29 Lemme get link really quick. 09:30 OK. 09:30 30160 Bat Jetski 09:30 AND 09:30 Cool! 09:31 8831_Minifigures_Series_7 09:31 The aztec 09:31 Aztec_Warrior 09:31 Which o- That is awesome! 09:31 09:31 09:31 Thanks! 09:33 Whats new with you? 09:34 …Nothing, really. I got a Kai ZX. 09:34 I have every ninja in every type of gear, expect Jay Walker in Kendo. 09:34 Cool! 09:34 Thanks! 09:34 You have a lot of Ninjago? 09:35 I do to except kai, zane and jay in kendo. 09:35 Cool! 09:36 You watch the TV episodes? 09:36 Yessir. 09:36 Did you see them all? 09:37 Of course! 09:49 Eh, what the heck. Hai. 09:50 Anyone? 09:50 o/ 09:53 Heya. 09:53 ».« 09:54 —— 09:54 ₩0₩! 10:09 Hello, Knight. 10:17 IM BAAACK MUAHAHAHA 10:17 Welcome, Von Ness. 10:18 Are you like a troller or something? 10:18 i promote cowardice 10:18 I see.... 10:20 bye. 10:21 L 10:21 A 10:21 T 10:21 E 10:21 R 10:21 ! 10:25 Hey, SOH. 10:25 Hello everyone! o/ 10:25 How are you guys? 10:26 And was Czech here today? 10:26 No... But he was editing before. 10:26 Ok 10:26 Thanks 10:26 Why do you ask this> 10:26 *? 10:27 To tell him something 10:28 Oh. 10:28 So what were you guys chatting about? 10:28 Nothing. I was the only one here! 10:28 Knight is here... 10:29 Or so it says... 10:29 Jah. 10:31 So... 2012 05 02